


A Better Way to Sweat

by mandykaysfic



Series: The Irish Sex Fairy Says [7]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Irish Sex Fairy says: 4. Sex is one of the safest sports you can take up. It stretches and tones up just about every muscle in the body. It's more enjoyable than swimming laps, and you don't need special sneakers! </p>
<p>Whatever made Kathryn Janeway think she could best Seven of Nine at sport?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Way to Sweat

_Thwang_!

“Game!” called Seven as Kathryn Janeway tried to decide whether the noise meant a shoulder tendon had torn or it was just regular Parises Squares sound effect. She pushed a strand of hair from her eyes and resisted the urge to hunch forward to relieve the stitch in her side. Panting, she eyed Seven. Damnit, not even a sheen of perspiration. That settled it. If she was going to raise a sweat with the former drone, she’d rather it were in a bed than here.

“Do you wish to stop playing?”

“I have a better idea. Come with me.”

END


End file.
